


my daddy can beat up your daddy (wait why are our daddies kissing?)

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Cristiano, Single Parent James, let's pretend that salome and jr are the same age, or closer at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: "so what if your daddy has four golden balls, i have four pink balls and i'm not bragging"





	

James was in the middle of talking to his daughter's teacher when he felt a tug on his coat. He apologized to the older woman and was met a pair of big brown eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to go and play while I talk to your teacher, sweets?" He asked her and made his best _I'm-disappointed-in-you-but-not-enough-to-make-you-cry-so-please-don't-cry face_ , that he mastered over the last five years. The little girl just stomped her foot and crossed her arms, and James knew that he was doomed.

"But daddy, the boy is annoying me!" She whined. James just sighed and took her hand, leading her towards the doors. He turned around and sent the teacher an apologetic look. 

"And what exactly did he do to annoy you?" 

"He keeps saying how his daddy is better than you." She pouted and the statement itself made her dad chuckle.

"Oh, does he really?"

"Uh uh, and he said how his daddy has four golden balls," the little one rolled her eyes "and I told him _So what if your daddy has four golden balls, I have four pink balls and I'm not bragging!_ " At this point James was laughing really hard that Salomé had to slap his arm.

"Sorry sweetie, go on." 

"And then I told him that my daddy could totally beat up his daddy!" The little girl jumped excitedly, causing her curly pigtails to bounce up and down with her. She grabbed her dad's arm and started dragging him towards the small children's park in front of the kindergarten, where he saw two figures standing. The expression on James' face was now far less comical and more stressed, but he still followed Salomé as she triumphantly walked over to the small boy and his father. His eyes widened in recognition, even though he already knew who to expect when his daughter mentioned four golden balls. The other man just smirked and winked at him.

"See papa, this is the girl that thinks her daddy can beat you up!" Cristiano Jr. pointed and the girl in front of him who still stood confidently with her arms crossed. 

"I don't think that he can beat your daddy up, I know it!" The fierce girl stuck her tongue out and the boy and both fathers tried to hold back their laughs. 

" _Oh really?_ " Cristiano asked smugly and winked at James, almost like telling him to go with it. Thankfully, he quickly caught on.

"Yes, really! Do you wanna test it?" The Colombian challenged and stepped closer, while the children stepped away. He nodded his head as a signal and Cristiano threw the first "punch" at James' torso. The younger man then tried to hit Cristiano in the jaw, but Portuguese grabbed his hand and spun him around, dipping him comically. James wrapped his arms around Cristiano's neck for support and their lips soon connected, causing the children to gasp and squeal.

"Yuuuuck!" They said at the same time and the two men broke the kiss while laughing.

"We were meant to tell you this for Christmas, but this was way more fun." Cristiano laughed. 

"Wait, this is the James you're dating?" Junior asked curiously.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend James."

"Does that mean that James is my other daddy now?"

"And that Cristiano is _my_ other daddy?" Salomé piped in. The duo just looked at each other and shrugged.

"If you want me to be." James said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Cristiano agreed. Salomé smirked and looked at the new pair and then back at Junior.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked and Junior just stared at her.

"We have the bestest daddies in the whole world!" She high fived Junior and they ran to the playground, while the two men just stood there laughing together. 


End file.
